So that's where the Sake went
by sixbynine
Summary: request off aarin for spirited soul. Iruka notice the team aren't functioning so well and decides to do something about it. threesome sasusakunaru


Title: (optional)  
Anime: Naruto  
Pairing: narusakusasu not a triangle...all together  
Rating: blank for the smut...but tasteful I don't like most kinks  
Uke/Seme tag: Naruto on top  
Plot: make it interesting and believable (make everyone 17-21, you pick) but it must be their first time together as a threesome, I don't know about the dare game (never really liked those) How about a mission and they get stuck in a cave or whatever and they drink the stash to keep warm. Anything so, but the most important is that they are in character!!  
Length: what ever is good for the story being told!

**A/N uh yeah I'm English so I use English words, not American ones most of the time it's the same and most people can 'translate' for themselves anyway but for those of you who aren't sure **

**Trousers Pants**

**Pants/boxers male underwear**

**Knickers female underwear **

**I apologise if I sound pretentious but some people have pointed out it's confusing sometimes**

* * *

"You want us to spend a week tromping around a forest in the middle of winter?" Sasuke stared at Iruka incredulously "we'll freeze to death, and that's only if we don't kill each other"

Iruka sighed, Sasuke was missing the point "that's the point" he said sitting down to explain it "Kakashi noticed you guys have been drifting further and further apart, you don't function as a team anymore, this is the last resort for forcing you back together. It's this or we split you apart" Iruka didn't fail to notice the uplift in each of them at this statement; it was like they wanted to be split apart. He sighed, team seven had had such promise when they started out, and they were only ones to pass Kakashi's tests. How had it come to this; dropping them in a forest in mid-winter in the hopes they would have to reconcile their differences to survive? He sighed again,

"You don't have a choice, your doing this you either stick together and survive or you get hurt. I'm not going to lie there is a high possibility of one of you dying, unless you act together"

Sasuke stared at Iruka his eyes boring into the teachers head as though he could kill him by looks alone, he hated any time not spent training to get stronger and didn't really see the point of team relations, it wasn't like he was going to around long.

Naruto was still smiling and Iruka suspected the mission hadn't quite got through to him and he was still thinking about the ramen he thought he's be eating tonight.

Sakura on the other hand was swinging between desire to spend time with Sasuke alone in a forest, annoyance at being stuck with Naruto and fear, mostly about dying despite that fact common sense told her they wouldn't let them die; it was just a threat.

Sasuke stood up, "I guess I should go pack then" he said coldly and walked away from the group towards his house, Iruka sighed again, this was not a good start, he wondered if these three ninja would be the death of him,

"You should go pack as well Sakura, Naruto" he said and watched as they to walked away talking about what they were going to pack, or at the very least Sakura was telling Naruto what would be a good idea to pack.

Iruka watched in silence, maybe if these two could just Sasuke on their side things wouldn't be so bad.

Sasuke stared at the stuff he had thrown around his room when he got home and sighed, he was really to old to be having temper tantrums, and now he had to clean it up. Grumpily he slammed around his room throwing things back into drawers untidily, later his OCD side would make him place things in their correct place but for now, he needed to be pissed and throw stuff.

He couldn't believe that Iruka was going to make them spend time alone together, and he didn't understand how it would help, if anything it would just distance them further. Sighing he stuck a spare change of clothes in a bag along with a sleeping mat and most of his weaponry before leaving the Uchiha house to meet with the rest of his team.

Naruto bounced around his room looking for a clean change of clothes, finding them and throwing them into a bag he stuck a couple of kunai's in just in case, before tying it up and slinging it on his back. Bounding out of his apartment he wondered if he had enough time for some ramen before he left.

Sakura, stared at herself in the mirror, trying to decide which pink dress made her look skinnier, if she was going to spend a week in the forest with Sasuke she may as well look good. Sighing she decided that they all made her look fat and packed the one with the highest slit in the calf instead. She was partially annoyed that Naruto had to come to, but she also had to admit it was never boring with him around.

They arrived at the meeting place by the gates of Konoha, with twenty minutes to spare; they sat well apart from each other in complete silence. Over two hours later Kakashi walked around the corner, Icha Icha in hand and stopped in front of them,

"Come on" he said not taking his eye of the book "lets go" as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted team seven to reconcile their differences. They were the only group he had ever been given who were worth the effort of training, and he had grown quite attached to them.

They stood in silence and followed Kakashi wordlessly out into the forest. Once there he showed them where the nearest stream was gave them enough ration packs to last a week and left. Each of them set up they're sleeping area in silence; refusing to acknowledge the other.

It had started out fine for Sakura and Naruto; they had gone to Ichiraku's first to discuss what to take, but as they spoke (and disagreed) they had got more and more angry with each other finally being asked to leave due to the disturbance they had caused. They had stood angrily argued over who would pay before throwing down more than enough to cover the meal and leaving angrily, in silence and opposite directions. It was then Sakura began to doubt whether they could ever go back to being friends, when Iruka first pointed it out she had almost laughed in his face, unable to see how far they had drifted, now it was clear. Even Naruto, who was so dense most of the time could see the damage that had been done, none of them knew how but they had each broken their team apart slowly.

The first to speak, unsurprisingly, was Naruto and, unsurprisingly, it was about food,

"I'm hungry" he said "can I eat these or are they for emergencies only?" and he picked up one of the ration bars

Sasuke counted them in his head quickly "there's enough for 21 each, that's three each per day" then he shrugged "you can eat your whenever you like but don't come crying to me when you run out" and he lay back down on his sleeping mat closing his eyes

Naruto considered this for a moment before opening a ration bar and eating it quickly; his stomach responding by growling loudly for more food. He eyed the other ration bars before deciding he could manage without them for now. He spread out his sleeping mat far away from the others under a tree and lay down, if he could sleep all the way through this it would be no problem.

Sakura looked at the sleeping boys and sighed, so she was stuck in a forest with one guy she hated and one guy who hated her, they were both asleep and planning on ignoring her for a week. 'Could it get any worse' she thought to her self, apparently so, it promptly started to rain heavily drenching everything in sight.

Sasuke and Naruto shot of their sleeping mats as the drops hit them, shouting they rolled their sleeping mats away to keep them dry and huddled together with Sakura in small overhang near where they had been sitting. The silence they lay over them thick and heavy, finally Sakura broke the silence,

"Who wants to kill Kakashi when we get back?"

The two boys turned slightly to look at before nodding mutely killing Kakashi seemed like a plan

"How should we do it?" she said desperately trying to keep the conversation alive

Sasuke stared at her, things really were dire if they had resorted to a conversation about killing their sensei he opened his mouth to point this out when Naruto suddenly fell backwards as part of the rock gave way. Sasuke and Sakura looked on in horror as the rock floor they were standing on crumbled and Naruto disappeared into the earth. They watched the crack come towards them and started to move out of the way. To slow they to fell down to join Naruto.

Naruto awoke slightly fuzzy to find Sasuke and Sakura staring at him,

"Well done dobe" said Sasuke "you broke the floor"

Sakura hesitated slightly before replying "I don't think it was completely Naruto's fault" she stuttered "I mean the rock was just unstable it was probably the combination of us that broke it"

Sasuke grunted and turned away "At least were out of the rain although it is absolutely freezing down here"

"Hey guys" Sakura called from where she had gone exploring "look what I found" she came back slightly dirty waving around a bottle of Sake "there's loads back here" she said smiling

"What are you gonna do with it, Sakura" said Naruto bouncing over to examine the bottle

"Duh dobe" said the condescending tones of Sasuke as he strode over to take the bottle away from Naruto before he broke it "were going to drink it"

Naruto stepped back "huh, but it's not ours, and what's the point, if were drunk we cant get out of here"

Sasuke sighed and opened the bottle taking a mouthful "For a start it'll keep us warm, and secondly if were drunk this week will pass like nothing and then we can go back to our normal lives"

Sakura grabbed the bottle and drank some grimacing at the bitter taste "good idea Sasuke" she said smiling brightly at him, he ignored her and gave the bottle to Naruto.

Naruto hesitated before grabbing it and drinking, his face didn't change expression as the liquid ran down his throat and Sasuke and Sakura stared at him,

"Wow not even a change in expression" she said to Sasuke

"Hn" was the response as the dark haired boy grabbed the bottle back from Naruto who was staring at them

"What?" he said

"I've never seen anyone down most of a bottle of Sake without even changing expression, and not fall over drunk" he said glancing at Naruto as he took another mouthful, his expression not changing either "well except for me of course" he said

Naruto shrugged "I had a troubled childhood" he grinned "everyone knew I was underage but they thought I'd blow 'em up or something so they let me drink anyway." He sat down with a new bottle Sakura had dug out "come to think of it I've always been able to hold my liquor" he shrugged "maybe it's the fox"

Sasuke joined him on the floor and a few minutes later armed with a case of the Sake, Sakura did to. They sat in silence quietly drinking together but alone. Sakura was the one to break the silence,

"Hey...guys," she said slurring slightly and waving her arms at Naruto and Sasuke whom looked up

"Yes Sakura?" Said Sasuke unable to hold back the slight slur in his voice, he had been hoping to drink Naruto under but that hope was gone, the blonde having drunk more than him and still showing no signs of actually being drunk.

"We…"she paused having forgotten what she was saying, "we should play a game" she finished eventually and sat down pleased with herself

"Yeah" said Naruto suddenly coming to life "we can play 'I never'" Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't nearly as drunk as they were but he could also tell the blonde was loosing his grip on sobriety so he nodded in agreement not trusting his voice.

"Great" said Sakura and all was silent

"So say something then" said Sasuke

"Oh yeah" she grinned "Uh, I never got drunk before this"

Both guys snorted and took a mouthful from their bottles

"I never kissed anyone," said Naruto laughing uncontrollably when Sasuke didn't drink "seriously man?" he asked unable to stop laughing "but you have all those fangirls"

Sasuke shrugged "never appealed to me" he said

Sakura stared at them for a while "Hey didn't you two kiss each other?" she asked suddenly

"No" they said in unison glaring at her, she shrank back "ok" she said, "hey I got one I never almost died" she said "then added "from non-ninja related things"

Naruto drank heavily the other stared at him "what happened?" asked Sakura eagerly leaning forward, Naruto sighed

"Remember when I was off for like two months year before last?" he asked closing his eyes

"Yeah"

"I was in hospital"

"Why?" she asked pressing further

"Bunch of guys found me walking home late at night, decided I'd make a good punch bag, beat me up with some sort of pipe I think, my memories of that are a bit fuzzy to be honest"

"Oh my god Naruto" said Sakura sitting back down "Why?"

He looked at her "why do you think?" he said "I'm the demon boy remember?"

Sakura snorted "that's stupid"

"Yeah" he said, "doesn't stop people doing it"

"Why didn't you fight back?" Sasuke asked quietly "you could easily beat them"

"And prove them right?" Naruto replied "that I am just the demon?" he snorted "its not worth it"

"You spent two months in hospital dobe" Sasuke said "fighting back was worth it"

"I never stole anything" Naruto said suddenly changing the subject, then remembered the scroll and drank, similarly Sakura and Sasuke drank; they had all stolen at some point it was part of their training.

"I never been attracted to the member of the same sex" said Sakura proudly sure she had found something none of them had done

Sasuke and Naruto drank blushing slightly as they did so. Sakura stared at them open mouthed

"Seriously?" she asked "you like guys?"

Naruto shrugged "I'm bi so yeah I guess"

Sasuke crossed his eyes "guy" he said "singular"

Sakura leapt on him "oo who is it" she said

Sasuke snorted "I'm not telling you" and he turned away from her

Sulking she moved back to her spot and drank her Sake

"I never liked Sakura," said Sasuke suddenly

"What" said Sakura loudly "that's mean" she drank "well I like myself"

Naruto drank too, blushing "I like you to Sakura" she smiled at him

"Your not so bad yourself" she said he drunkenness stopping her from being able to realise this was not her usual outlook on Naruto "In fact sometimes I quite like you" she giggled and Naruto blushed

Sasuke sighed and drank "I can't even lie when I'm drunk" he grumbled

Sakura stared "you like me?" she asked the squealed launching herself at him "I'm stuck in a cave with my two favourite guys and they both like me this is awesome"

Sasuke tried to breath, while Naruto stood up placing his empty bottle on the floor "I'mma go to sleep guys I'm beat" he lifted his foot to move and fell flat on his butt. Sasuke and Sakura laughed at his shocked face

"Guess you're drunker than you thought dobe" Sasuke said laughing

"So are you teme" Naruto said angrily laying on his back "your laughing and enjoying yourself" Sasuke stopped laughing and pushed Sakura off him. He leant over Naruto and glared,

"Am not! Take that back, Uchiha's don't enjoy themselves or laugh" his face was pissed off but his eyes told Naruto that he was really amused, so the blonde laughed and stared at his lips wondering what they tasted like.

"Stop laughing Uzumaki and take that back" Sasuke leant closer his breath tickling Naruto's nose

"I always wondered what you tasted like teme" he muttered sleepily and reached his arms up to hold Sasuke's head in place while he pressed his lips to his.

"Mmm" murmured Naruto letting the Uchiha go "nice, just like I remember" and he closed his eyes with a sigh. They flew open again as Naruto felt soft lips press against his, Sasuke was staring back at him,

"I never got a chance to taste" he whispered against the blonde's lips "Mmm, just like I remember"

Sakura exploded,

"What are you doing?" she yelled pulling them apart "I thought you liked me?"

They sat up unsteadily both holding their heads, being thrown around by a drunk Sakura whilst drunk was definitely not good for you

"I do," said Naruto "I just kinda like him to" he blushed whilst Sasuke smirked, Naruto glared at him "you have such a big ego" he said

"Not the only thing about me that's big" Sasuke retorted enjoying the blush that deepened on both Naruto and Sakura's face,

"How can you like two people anyway" Sakura said sitting down defeated "that's so screwy"

Sasuke laughed at her "idiot, you do remember? Me and Naruto"

"Oh yeah" she said grinning "I forgot" then she stood up again unsteadily and wobbled towards Sasuke and Naruto "Hey wait is he the guy you love?" she said pointing at Naruto, Sasuke nodded, she feel to the floor laughing,

"So I like you and Naruto, Naruto likes me and you and you like me and Naruto. How screwed are we"

"We're not" said Sasuke looking at his nails "not yet anyway" and he grinned at Sakura who blushed again her cheeks matching her hair

"W-w-what do you mean Sasuke?" she asked nervously

He shrugged and grinned some more

"I get it" said Naruto suddenly "I read about this in one of Kakashi-sensei's books, there were three people and they all got together and then they..." he stopped. So proud he had figured out something Sasuke said he hadn't stopped to think about what it meant "Teme?" he asked nervously "Is that what you mean? Between us three?"

Sasuke turned a slightly darker shade of pale and turned away slightly "I had this dream a little while ago about us three" he shrugged "it was kinda hot"

"Man" said Naruto "how much have we had to drink, to even be considering this?"

"Just the right amount" said Sakura "Not so much we can't and not to little we chicken out" she shrugged "Sasuke's right it's kinda hot"

Sasuke turned to her "really? I thought you'd be grossed out"

Sakura smiled "do you know how much seeing you two _kiss_ turned me on, God knows how good it'll be if you do more"

Sasuke grinned and walked over to her in a relatively straight line "You won't be watching my dear, you're joining in" Sakura almost collapsed into his arms his voice has been lowered to a husky pitch and it sent shivers through her spine. Sasuke pressed his lips to hers gently his tongue pushing past her lips and exploring her mouth "nice" he said huskily and let her fall to the floor gently.

Naruto laughed "well done teme, you broke her"

"You'll have to fix her then won't you" he said Naruto hesitated before kneeling beside Sakura

"It's only fair I get to taste to" he said in a low voice and he ran his hand along her arms, sending chills along her spine she shivered and looked up into the deep blue orbs of Naruto's eyes. They were so different from Sasuke's, they had warmth and laughter in them she could see why he kept his eyes open when he kissed Naruto.

Naruto pressed his lips against Sakura's enjoying the feeling of her warm body pressed against his, a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and Sasuke ran his tongue along the exposed part of Naruto's neck,

"Leaving me out?" Sasuke asked "bad" and he bit down on Naruto's neck

The blonde arched into Sasuke's touch moaning slightly, the action caused him to push his hips into Sakura who was surprised at just how aroused Naruto was; but then, she couldn't talk.

Naruto's head fell back onto Sasuke's shoulder allowing him to reach over and kiss Sakura, his fingers slid down Naruto's orange jacket unzipping it whilst his tongue played with Sakura's.

Naruto reached up to Sakura's dress and pulled the zip down leaving it open, the small white top underneath exposed, she gasped as the cool air hit her exposed skin,

"No fair Sasuke" Naruto breathed "We can't reach your top"

Sasuke grinned and leant back, his pale hands divesting Naruto of his jacket at the same time, he reached over and pulled off Naruto's black top before pulling his blue one over his head,

"Better dobe?" he asked pressing his chest against Naruto's back, his arms winding round his waist

Naruto leant back into the touch, he could feel Sasuke through the material of both their trousers and he ground his hips slightly causing Sasuke to jerk and gasp in response. Sakura moved forward running her fingers lightly over Naruto's chest she traced scars across his ribcage before settling on the seal mark. She ran delicate fingers over it tracing each line, before coming to rest at the waistband of his trousers, she pulled at the button and zipper undoing them and rolled them down his legs, exposing white boxers and an obvious arousal,

"Hey" he said lazily "why am I the only one naked?"

"You're not naked yet" Sasuke replied his fingers running up and down the inside of Naruto's thigh "and if it makes you feel any better I took my shorts of while Sakura distracted you"

Naruto pouted "but I wanted to undress you so bad" he purred turning around and pinning Sasuke to the floor he ran his fingers down Sasuke's sides making the pale boy tremble,

"Come here Sakura" Naruto said motioning with his free hand she crawled over her dress left behind "hold his hands down, I don't want him to move" he grinned and slid down Sasuke's body as Sakura held him in place.

Naruto hooked his fingers unto the waist band of Sasuke's black boxers and pulled them down over he knees and feet, throwing them into a corner he ran his tongue up the inside of Sasuke's thigh carefully avoiding the smaller boys arousal,

"Naruto" Sasuke gasped half pleading half warning

"Yes, Sasuke" Naruto answered innocently

Sasuke bit down on his lip "please" he gasped as Naruto's fingers ran up and down the underside of his arousal

"Maybe I should record this, Sasuke begging" Naruto smiled and stuck out his tongue to taste the tip, Sasuke arched his back off the floor, this small contact sending shivers of pleasure through his spine. It was then Sasuke discovered that if he bent his wrist like that he could reach Sakura, he did so flicking gently through the material of her shorts, the unexpected contact caused Sakura to jump up, gasping. Sasuke, now free of the hands holding him down sat up and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair pulling his head up and stopping his actions,

"If you do that…,"Sasuke warned

Naruto grinned "So what teme, I wanna make you come"

Sasuke leaned closer "yeah but I want you inside me when it happens" he tongue flicked out and licked the outside of Naruto's ear, Naruto shivered then looked over at Sakura,

"Hey you've still got clothes on" he said "that's not fair when were all naked"

Sasuke sighed "your not naked dobe" then he grinned and hooked his fingers into Naruto's boxers pulling them down and off in one swift move "now you're naked" he said satisfied looking Naruto up and down, he looked back at Sakura, still wearing her shorts and white vest top,

"Sakura…" he said drawing out the syllables of her name she crawled closer and he claimed her lips his fingers making quick work of the vest and her binding. Naruto had removed her shorts and knickers his fingernails trailing up and down the inside of her leg, making her gasp and shake.

Sasuke pushed her down gently laying her out in front of them, Sasuke crawled over the top of her his hands running along her breasts playing with her nipples as he kissed her, his hands snuck back down to her hips and pale blonde curls, he laughed

"Natural pink my ass," he said

She blushed "it is naturally pink but only on my head"

Sasuke kissed her again his fingers slipping down and stroking gently causing her to arch her back up into him "m..m..more"

Sasuke froze his fingers still inside Sakura "Naruto?" he questioned his voice coming in harsh pants

"Yeah" said the blonde right next to his ear "feel good?" he asked

Sasuke grunted and moved back into Naruto's fingers "feels odd" he said lying slightly, it did feel good but no way was he going to admit that

Naruto laughed "Liar" he flexed his fingers brushing lightly inside Sasuke and the black haired boy shot upwards, his fingers moving suddenly inside Sakura causing her to moan and press herself further into the ground.

"Now does it feel good?" Naruto asked again flexing his fingers again

"God yes" Sasuke moaned "yes" Naruto moved his fingers out and grasped Sasuke's hips

"This'll feel even better," he said lining himself up "I-it might hurt a bit at first," he warned nervously hoping Sasuke wouldn't move away.

Sasuke did the opposite, he pushed his hips backwards into Naruto and the blonde was thrust into Sasuke suddenly, both boys let out a cry; pleasure mixed with pain.

Sakura watched with fascination as Sasuke's face changed from pained to blissful as Naruto began small, shallow thrusts, his breath came in short pants and gasps, Sakura reached up and kissed him softly. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, although they held none of the laughter of Naruto's they showed the same level of caring and affection. Sasuke raised his hips slightly and drew his hands up above Sakura's head, slowly he pushed into Sakura, gasping at the combined feeling of being inside her and of Naruto inside him, he pressed his forehead to hers and began moving slowly, allowing Naruto to copy the rhythm. Kissing Sakura, he sped up, his movement becoming less rhythmic and steady, Naruto's breath came in hard gasp and he moaned into Sasuke's back, his teeth clenching around the soft skin near his neck. Sakura arched her hips upwards pushing into Sasuke and in turn pushing him into Naruto, Naruto moaned at the feeling his thrusts becoming less and less smooth. Kissing his way down Sasuke's back as far as he could; his hand ran down Sasuke's chest coming to rest at where he was joined to Sakura, his fingers brushed lightly across her and her hips shot upwards at the contact,

"Please…Naruto" she whispered her eyes pleading silently "again"

Naruto smiled and complied with her request, she cried out her eyes clenching shut and her whole body tensed before relaxing completely. Sasuke followed her climax sending him over the edge in turn Naruto; they collapsed, spent, on each other.

Naruto was the first to wake the next morning his head unaffected by the alcohol due to the nine tails. Yawning he tried to sit up and found himself wrapped in a set of pale arms, freezing he opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a mass of pink hair, looking over his shoulder slightly he found Sasuke's sleeping face. The memories of the night before rushing back to him, he smiled slightly before closing his eyes and waiting for the others to wake up, it was probably best to gauge their reactions before moving to much,

"Dobe" came a sleepy voice "I know you're awake" and the grip around his waist tightened "you think I can be this close to someone and not notice them yawn and try to sit up, tch." He moved closer his chin resting on Naruto's shoulder Naruto could see his eyes were still closed, it was the most relaxed he had seen the Uchiha in a long time.

"You're…you're ok with this?" Naruto asked uncertainly

"I may have been drunk Naruto, but that doesn't mean I fabricate feelings" Sasuke sighed gently "I wasn't how I imagined you two finding out but I guess it's better than nothing. Now go back to sleep and wait for her to wake up, she'll probably have a hangover"

"Hey I know why I'm ok but how comes your fine?" Naruto asked suddenly

Sasuke laughed "Family secret, I'll tell you someday" he hoped Naruto got the underlying message in that

Naruto stiffen for a moment and Sasuke knew he had understood "you better" and he closed his eyes slipping back into sleep easily.

He was awoken when Sakura hit him full force in the chest sending him backwards into Sasuke,

"What the hell Sakura?" he yelled standing up, forgetting he was naked

"Why were you hugging me naked? You pervert" she accused pointing a finger at him "and why were you and Sasuke hugging to, he's mine"

Sasuke stood up lazily and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist "I'm his to" he said peering at Sakura "remember?"

Sakura stared at the arms around Naruto's waist before hearing the rest of the sentence "wait 'to' that implies that your someone else as well"

"My my we are slow this morning" Sasuke smiled warmly "You really don't remember anything that happened yesterday?"

"I remember finding that Sake, playing I never then Naruto deciding to go to sleep, he called you something I think you got all angry and went over to him. Then he kissed you, and I was pretty pissed, and then you came over to me and…"she trailed off her cheeks turning red as she remembered the night before "Oh" she said, "You mean that was real?"

Sasuke and Naruto nodded "Yeah"

"So, we really…" she trailed off "huh, what do we do now?" she asked hesitantly

Sasuke grinned, "Well, we _could_ do it again, but I feel somehow eating and bathing may be more appropriate." He ran his fingers up and down Naruto's sides his fingernails causing the blonde to shudder "while I'm sure I can have loads of fun with Naruto, it just won't be the same without you"

Naruto opened his mouth to argue the fact that it wouldn't be fun without Sakura before realising Sasuke wasn't implying he like Sakura more, merely that he like them together; as a team.

"R…r…really?" she asked still unsure stepping closer slowly

Sasuke nodded grabbing her hand and pulling her into Naruto's chest and an embrace "really"

Sakura smiled against Naruto chest, his arms warm and strong against her back, she sighed happily.

A week later Kakashi and Iruka, following the rather obvious trail the three angry shinobi had left when entering the forest, found the cave in. Kakashi jumped down lightly and found several items of clothes strewn about, slightly worried he called Iruka down and the two of them followed the underground cave deeper. Eventually they found the empty case of Sake and the three sleeping Shinobi, naked, curled around each other, they stared for a moment before Iruka gasped and turned leaving before he exploded and woke them up,

"Huh" said Kakashi turning "So that's' where I left that sake" he left a note pinned to the wall opposite the sleeping three saying they were free to return at anytime and grinned leaving, he did not want to be around when Sakura woke and found he had been there.

Sure enough just as he cleared the forest boundaries he heard Sakura explode, and for a moment he pitied the two boys, but then, he thought, it _was_ their fault.

* * *

ZOMG O.O dies so never doing this again threesomes are hard..i kept forgetting about sakura and going oh yeah I need to include her.. you can tell I don't really like her, or het can't you? its nothing personal against sakura I just prefer my nice yaoi pairings :pets her yaoi: still this was interesting to write. Btw 'I never' is so awesome, we werent allowed to use alcohol when we played last (stupid youth club and its no underage drinking in college rules ) so we used sugery sugar water instead. I suspect its not quite as fun still a bunch of hyper active 16/17 yr ols high on sugar.. lol so yeah uh the end I guess…

zomg :has just discovered ruler tool: how awesome

i lose the game


End file.
